Roarin' Into Senior Year (South Park 2ndgen)
by darlingdear98
Summary: Our beloved boys had children of their own, and not to our surprise, they are very similar to their parents. It's their kids' senior year into high school and all Kassandra Broflovski wants is a normal year in her little town. Too bad nothing ever goes the way anyone wants it in South Park, well besides Derek Cartman.
1. Intro To The New Year

This is a south park generation fanfic. I do not own the show or any characters associated with the show. I hope you guys enjoy the story and definitely leave some comments to help me out! Thanks!

South Park. The little mountain town in Colorado.

The history here is always something different, always so... _Interesting_. No matter who comes in or who comes out of the town the people seem to stay the same; mentally unstable. Sure they are nice, sure they care about their kids, but in the end, the history here seems to repeat. The personalities and people just repeat.

 _Beep._

 _Beep._

 _Beep._

Kas groaned and turned onto her side.

She opened her emerald green eyes to see her phone screen light up her dark room. She reached out and clutched the phone, pressing the side button to turn off the loud _beeping_ of her alarm. It was morning and the first day of her senior year at South Park high school. She sat up slowly and felt her long, thick, curly, deep red hair fall down the side of her face in a knotted bun.

She slowly went to her window and opened up the blinds to show the little mountain town in the very early morning hours of the day. She sighed and pressed her head against the window.

"Please, please let me get through this year normally… please."

She looked out at the town saw slowly as people started to drive to work and some kids starting to walk to school.

A tall and very skinny boy passed by her house on the sidewalk. He suddenly halted as he noticed Kas standing in her window frame. A crooked smirk crossed the thin boys face. He started to wave to Kas with his old and torn orange hoodie and ripped skinny jeans hugging his skinny frame. His grey eyes were sharp but looked kind.

"Hey! Kas! Dude, you look smoking in your pj-"

A car suddenly swerved off the road from speeding on black ice. Its tires squealed, obviously trying to stop. It slammed right into the boy causing him to disappear under the car before he could make his pervy comment to his friend. The car, as if it didn't notice the boy, swerved off into the road and continued on its way. The boy laid on the sidewalk: dead.

Kas groaned and pressed her head deeper into the window.

"Nevermind... It's never, _ever_ , going to be normal here." she walked away from her window to start her day at school.

Kas pulled up to her high school in her beat-up red car and parked in her usual spot that she had since she got her driver's license. Without a beat, another car showed up next to hers. It was a nicer car, but he always had nicer things than her. Not that she was jealous, it was just something that was common between them.

Kas grabbed her bag and hopped out of her car, locking it.

A tall and slightly muscled boy with dark hair got out of the driver seat with his bag in his hand. He wore a white V-neck shirt with a jockey jacket and blue jeans. He smiled at his friend brightly.

"Hey, dude!", he reached into his back seat and pulled up a football bag and slung it over his shoulder. After all he wouldn't be a Marsh if he didn't play some football.

Another person got out the other side of the car. She has a pixie cut to match her round and cute face. Her hair was dark and the clothing was to match. You could say she was a little punk, but it matched her personality very well. Laney Marsh was Lukas's little sister. She was a junior now.

"Hey, Lukas and miss Laney." Kas cooed over her car with a grin. If anything made her feel better it was the Marsh's. They grew up super close since their fathers were best friends for life.

Laney grabbed her black studded bookbag and walked over to Kas.

"Are you excited that you two will be graduating this year?" she asked smiling happily.

Kas shrugged slowly. "We will see how it goes...", she said with a slightly sarcastic tone to her voice.

Luckas smiled charmingly at Kas. "Always so optimistic, aren't we, miss, Broflovski?" he waltzed over to Kas's car and leaned against it. Kas blushed from slight embarrassment and rolled her eyes. "Can we just get to class before-"

"Jesus Carter! You look liked you got hit by a fucking car! Are you so poor this year that your dad couldn't even wash your clothes for the first day of school?!"

"Shit." Kas slumped her shoulders hearing the most irritating man on this planet talking behind them. It's like he sensed Kas's relaxed attitude and just _had_ to ruin it.

"Oh, shut it.." mumbled another boy obviously having a hard time even comprehending was what going on. His clothes were dirty from being smashed into mud and snow from the car accident. His skin and face, on the other hand, looked like they had barely been touched by, well anything!

The boys walked up to Kas and Lukas's cars. The taller skinny boy from earlier was Carter McCormick. His dad owned an auto shop and luckily, Kenny made sure to be able to take care of his kids, unlike his mother and father cared to do.

The other boy was a little shorter than Carter but was a lot more muscle, but also a little chubby. He has chocolate brown hair and very blue eyes. He wore the same jockey jacket that Luckas had. You could probably guess, but he was a Cartman. Derek Cartman to be exact. Sadly, Eric Cartman passed on his racist and manipulative traits to Derek without any hesitation, but that was to be expected, after all.

"What up, losers, " Derek said ignoring Carter's pounding headache and mumbling.

Kas rolled her eyes and turned from Derek. She didn't want to deal with his racist tendencies this early in the morning.

"Hey guys," Lukas said softly, smiling. Unlike Kas, Lukas has a good sense of patience when it came to Derek.

Carter rubbed the back of his head as his eyes traveled to Kas. "Oh hey, miss tank top and knotted hair." he winked at her as she turned to meet his gaze. Her face was red and her fingers slowly formed a fist.

Derek suddenly perked up. "Wait, wait! You saw the jew with her hair down?!" He rubbed his hands together like he had just caught the best gossip in town.

Carter shook his head. "No, it was in a messy ass bun. . . but it was close!"

Kas grabbed her ukasha hat (passed down from her father) and pulled it down harder on her head. She hides her hair from the boys and pretty much the whole town. She just never kept it down, it was super thick and curly. She hated everything about her hair and didn't like the upkeep she had to do to keep it 'tamed'. She usually kept it in a bun if she wasn't wearing her hat, and if she was, her hair it was wrapped up inside the hat and it never came off, _ever_!

The boys, her entire life, tried to see her hair down. They would say, "it would make you look more like a girl." or just tease about how boyish she looked.

Lukas never did though, he was supported whatever she did with her hair.

Kas crossed her arms. "Look perv. I didn't show you in elementary school, and I sure as _hell_ won't show you guys now." she smirked and turned up her nose to say ' _that's right. No one will ever get the best of me_!'

Derek rolled his eyes, "you're such a jew.."

"The fuck is that supposed to mean!?"

"Means you're a selfish rat!"

"Please, let's go to class…" Lukas said quietly.


	2. Smells Like a Scheme a Brewin

This year is going to be the best year yet!

Derek could feel it in his bones as he went through the school day. He barely paid attention to the introduction to his new classes and new teachers, all he can focus on was his new and improved plan to get him an extra buck and some fame! He spent all summer going through the phases of coming up with this plan.

He even made a friggin diagram! He knew just who to manipulate to get this plan in motion and he wasn't going to waste a single day!

As the free period bell rang in his ears, he quickly grabbed his items and walked out the classroom whipping his head back and forth in the hall, looking for a blonde, perky girl.

"Maggie!"

A blonde girl squealed and dropped her books in front of her locker. She wore a baby blue turtleneck sweater and olive green skinny jeans. Her blonde hair was pulled into a high ponytail with a little pink scrunchy holding her hair up.

"Derek!" she whipped around to see Derek towering over her. She blushed a slight pink staring up at him. "Hello! Are you excited for this year, D-Derek?" She tilted her head, while her big gushy crystal blue eyes looking into the darker blue ones that Derek had.

Derek smirked.

"Why yes, Maggie." he leaned against a locker that was next to hers. "I actually came to you for a favor."

Maggie perked up. "Anything Derek!"

Derek's smile turned almost cynical. "Just what I wanted to hear . . ."

It was the end of the day and Kas was at her locker packing up her things.

She slipped on her greenish jacket over her orange V-neck shirt and as she slung her backpack on over her shoulder and shut her locker with her keys in hand. As Kas started to head for the end of the hall doors, she heard tiny heels running down the hallway after her.

"Kas!" gasped Maggie, with flyers in her grip.

"Maggie? What's up, speed runner?" she laughed seeing Maggie gasping for breath, like she was running a mile. Kas's eyes caught a glimpse of a tiny flyer that was decked out with a dark purple background with what seemed like stars on it.

Maggie stood in front of Kas and took a huge deep breath. "Okay," she said softly straightening up. "I was trying to find you all day! I had a _huuuge_ favor to ask of you Kas and you just have to hear me out!"

Kas raised an eyebrow looking Maggie up and down, not sure of what the Stotch girl wanted.

"Okay, uhm, shoot?"

Maggie grinned. "I heard you were really good with stage and theatre tech!"

Kas blinked wondering where Maggie had heard that. Kas was good with technology, but that's because her dad works with computer programming, so, naturally, she picked up some techniques that her dad had taught her through the years. She also helped the local church put on some plays by helping with sound and stage work, but that was way back in middle school. She hadn't touched any stage technology in years and even then the church didn't really have that complicated of a set up like a regular theatre would.

Maggie continued, seeing Kas's confusing facial expressions, " I'm head of the theatre department and I'm starting a whole new club that would need some tech helpers!" she shoved the flyer in Kas's hand. "It's after school hours, and _kiiiiind_ of a secret." she winked at Kas.

Kas looked at the flyer and sure enough she was right, a dark purple background with stars all over it and in big letters read ' AFTER SCHOOL ENTERTAINMENT CLASSES '.

"After school. . . . entertainment classes?" Kas's eyes left the flyer and looked straight into Maggie's crystal clear eyes.

"Yes! It's uh . . . class about uhm. . . theatre's and, uh, there's some activities to help entertain kids after school hours!"

Well, that was the most vague description Kas was ever going to get.

"Uhm, how… unique?" Kas tried to sound a little interested.

Maggie shook her head, " Yes! But don't worry you don't have to really worry about the activities part, I just need to hire you to work as a stage manager or work on lights and such!" she smiled brightly.

"Wait, wait. . . hire?" Kas leaned in a little. "I'm kind of confused, I thought this was just some random ass school club not like a job."

Maggie shrugged. "My partner and I are just calling it a _'club'_ ," Maggie put up air quotations when she said _'club_ '.

"Partner?" Kas was starting to get worried. "Ohh, no! Nope I'm _so_ not getting into some weird scheme that'll backfire within a week and possibly embarrass me infront of the whole school. Nooope." Kas politely gave Maggie the flyer back and turned away from her. She started to head down the hall as fast as she could without it looking like she was running away from Maggie.

After all, Maggie was super sweet, but she was super ditzy.

Maggie's eyes widen in fear. Quickly, she followed Kas with her baby blue heels clanking away on the tile.

"Please, please, PLEASE!" Maggie begged. "Oh, Kassy, please!? I really need the help and I promise it won't die! We came up with the perfect plan and I can pay you so good! I wouldn't ever lie to you Kassy!"

Kas slowed down her pace and sighed. She hung her head. "Look, I don't even know if I'll be of any help, Maggie . . ."

Maggie smiled softly, like a mother to her child who was having a hard time figuring things out in their little head. She folded the flyer and put it in the pocket of Kas's backpack. "Just think about it Kassy. If anything you can just come to one meeting and feel it out. If you don't like it then you are free to leave! No hard feelings!"

Kass looked over her shoulder to see Maggie smiling brightly with her bright, white teeth and her sparkling eyes.

How can anyone with a heart say no?


	3. The Super Secret Undeground Club!

The school was dark and empty. The only light that was on, in the cold night, was the back door to the auditorium.

Kas stood by her car with her hands shoved in her jacket pockets, letting our puffs of breath that hung, icey, in the air. She made her way to the lit door and pulled it open. Warm air rushed over her.

As Kas made her way down the hallway to the small hall that leads to the theatre, she considered turning back.

' _Like, why the hell am I even here?_ ', she thought as she turned the corner to the big doors that lead inside the theatre. ' _There's no reason to even have this club, it's a waste of time._ '

Kas opened the door and walked through.

The auditorium was completely lit up. It was pretty massive for a tiny little school in a tiny town. It had a massive stage that went from one end of the room to the other side. The colors in the room where red and black, a very sleek look, Kas always thought. She noticed only one difference. Instead of the regular theatre chairs that line up around the room in rows, they seemed to be taken out and replaced with tables and chairs with velvet red table clothes and some random, fake flowers that sat in the center of the table.

Kas looked around confused until her eyes landed on Lukas.

' _What the hell why is he-_ ,' Kas's thoughts got interrupted by seeing more than just Lukas, but Carter, and Laney.

"Dude, you got invited here too?" Lukas said approaching Kas.

"I-I guess, but I thought this was a club..., " Kas crossed her arms. Feelings of suspiciousness rose up in her chest as she glanced around the room trying to look for more than just her core group of friends.

Carter ran up, with Laney in tow, to Kas and Lukas. "I came for the job."

"You got offered the job too?" Lukas said looking at Carter.

"I did too. . ." Kas said slowly. Laney nodded confirming the same info everyone else was.

"I'm so happy you all made it!" Maggie walked from behind the side curtains on the right side of the stage. She stopped at the center. "If you could all come closer, i will explain it all!" she smiled brightly.

The group of friends exchanged glances at each other. They all made their way down the aisle way to the front of the stage where Maggie wanted them.

Maggie beamed, "Welcome to the first ever meeting to the ASE club!"

"The fuuuck…" Carter mumbles under his breath. Kas swiftly swatted his arm to make him shut up.

Lukas tilted his head, "Maggie I thought this was going to be. . . bigger?" he put his hands in his jean pockets scanning the room trying to see what the hell it was all about.

"It is! B-but not yet!" Maggie quickly jumped down from the stage. Which was a surprise to Kas since the stage is a little high, but Maggie did it pretty swiftly.

Maggie stood in front of everyone. "You guys are the crew, the true members won't be coming on till later." She smiled softly. "Here's the idea guys!" she held out her arms like she was presenting a board behind her, but sadly it was just the stage.

"We are going to open up a. . . underground club!", She giggled happily at the idea.

All core friends dropped their mouths open in shock.

"Excuse me?" Kas said. "f I'm correct, which I am, that's illegal since we are _MINORS_. We can't sell alcohol or anything that regular clubs have!"

Maggie shook her head in worry at what Kas was saying. "No, no! Just wait!" She spread her hands towards the seating area, "We will provide entertainment of singers and jazz music to anyone who wishes! We can provide some drinks, of course, it'll be like a secret underground speakeasy club!" she grinned at everyone.

Lukas squinted his eyes while he pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation and frustration. "At. . . the school?"

Maggie nodded, "I know, it sounds so weird and out of place but Derek-" she got interrupted by a groan from Kas.

"That asshat got you in on this? It was his idea, wasn't it? Oh, Maggie. . ." she went up to Maggie and held her shoulders, "Don't let him control you like this. He's an idiot!"

"HEY!" a loud voice boomed from behind the left stage curtains. Derek popped his head out quickly and walked towards the group from the stage. "Look here, miss I-know-it-all!" he jumped down from the stage.

"This idea is going to make millions in this town!" he crossed his arms, "I already talked to the principal and he thinks this is a club dedicated to raising money for the theatre programs."

Maggie looked down at the floor sadly, "See. . . they cut out the budget for the theatre and arts clubs at school. ." Maggie's' crystal blue eyes suddenly went dark with wet tears streaming down her face. She was the head of the Theatre department, and everyone knew how passionate she was towards the arts, so for the budget to get cut, it probably _gutted_ Maggie.

Kas bit her lip, seeing Maggie get so upset over the budget. She had no clue that it happened. She wasn't surprised though, the town never cared about arts or theatre. Kas did wish it was different since it would give the town something other to do than do drugs and drink till all the adults passed out.

"Maggie, I'm so sorry..," she leaned over and hugged Maggie to help her relax a little. Maggie hugged back and sniffed a little. After a second, she collected her composure and wiped up her tears from her face.

"It's okay! 'C-Cause, Derek came up with his plan! If we can somehow make enough money to help support the clubs here, we can have all the clubs and theatre plays back!" she brightens up at the thought of it all.

"Why can't we have a bake sale or something?" Laney said crossing her arms and tilting her head staring daggers at Derek.

Derek shook his head. "Won't do! Plus, that's like super gay." he waved off Laney's expressions and slight mumbles of insults and looked back at the whole group, "Look, guys, there's one thing this town loves to do and that's drink! If we provide drinks and some classic jazz entertainment, we can make big ass bucks! We will all be like millionaires!" Sparkles filled his eyes as he went on about the idea. "Plus, maybe we can get some fame in it."

Maggie perked up and looked at Derek, "And! And make a ton of money for the clubs right!?"

Derek rolled his eyes quickly and smiled, fakely, at Maggie, "OH! Yes of course for the clubs!"

Carter raised his hand high up in the air. "I call bartender!" Maggie clapped and giggled relieved that someone was on board.

Lukas sighed and rubbed the back of his neck with some stress obviously on his face. "Okay, well, what if our parents find out? We would all be killed." Laney nodded quickly. "Yeah, and the school would find out and we would be in even more trouble!"

Derek shook his head, "it's underground for a reason. We cannot tell a soul, but we will be going to certain establishments advertising our little club to some of the towns drunkest people. Maybe, even some rich kids can come on in. Of course, our club will have some strict rules and such." Derek paced back and forth mumbling and thinking. "Look, just leave it to me. I'll be the head of this whole thing."

Maggie clasped her hands together and leaned into Derek a little. "What will I do Derek?" she batted her full lashes.

Derek smirked slightly and patted the girls' head. "You'll be our star entertainer, Maggie." He looked at Lukas, " and pretty boy over here will be our male entertainer."

Lukas blinked with wide eyes, "But I-I-" Derek held up his hand to shush Lukas, "You'll be paid well, pretty boy, don't worry."

Lukas sighed and held his head down, he wasn't about to fight Derek, knowing it wasn't worth it.

Derek turned his attention to the leftover three: Carter, Laney, and Kas.

"Carter: you'll be the bartender."

"Yes!"

"Kas and Laney, you two are definitely not the best looking girls, so you'll be where you belong, behind the curtain working on the stage and lights."

Kas eyes went up in shock, "Look you little ass, I never said I was going to do this!" Laney nodded with her arms crossed, "Yeah, dick ass. I'm not about to be dragged in this lame ass thing."

Maggie looked at the girls and a sudden solemn look took over the pretty girls' face, "Please guys, I can't bare to live knowing the theatre and art clubs will be destroyed like this," she wiped a few tears that were on the verge of spilling over her pretty eyes. "I-I know its shady, but It's all I can do to really make sure they stay afloat,"

Kas felt her heart tighten. How could anyone not help Maggie, she's so sweet and always being pushed around. The one thing Maggie ever asked of Kas was this stupid underground club.

Kas sighed and nodded slowly, "Okay... Okay. I'm in."

Laney rolled her eyes and smiled slightly, "God, you're too cute to say no to, Maggie. . ."

Derek smirked widely and clapped his hands together, "Then it's settled! We are starting an underground club for the youth and old of South Park!"


End file.
